In using a bow and arrow for hunting or target purposes, the archer must be able to adjust any sighting device utilized in conjunction with his bow to compensate for his distance from the target and also for windage. Windage relates to lateral adjustments to the sighting device made by the archer dependent upon the individual archer's shooting techniques and equipment.
The prior art is replete with attachments to bows which may be utilized by the target shooting or hunting archer to make such compensations, depending upon his individual shooting style.
Traditionally, the archer would enjoy being able to utilize his sighting device as long as he can discern his target. While this is of some importance in target practice, it becomes essential in hunting, which is often done at dusk or dawn or in heavily shaded wooded areas as well as in the bright sunlight. Ideally, the archer should have a point source incorporated in his sighting device which he can see under such varying lighting conditions which can be adjusted to compensate not only for his distance from the target and windage, but also which may be readily and quickly adjusted in the field for the third variable, variation in ambient lighting conditions.